


契约情人（54）

by yuno27



Category: all腾
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuno27/pseuds/yuno27
Summary: 契约情人 · 第五十四章





	契约情人（54）

54.

 

孔二狗腾出一只手握住他重新挺立起来的那一根，掌心贴着不动只用指腹不断轻蹭着铃口，很快令那渗出透明的前液，沈腾被他刺激得双腿不自觉在他腰间夹紧又脱力地松懈，脚趾尖紧抵着床面直泛白，牵连着内里频繁地翕动着缠裹他的性器，慢慢开始渗出体液。

孔二狗便放开刺激着他的手一把托稳他的腿，动腰将阴茎拖出一节又全部顶了进去，长驱直入。

 

“啊…！”沈腾被他这一下干得呼吸一滞，双腿本能地勾住他，细嫩的脚背蹭着他的后背，激得孔二狗险些把牙咬碎，控制着节奏开始挺腰抽送，不断地将只退出一截的硬物反复尽根而入，胯骨拍打着沈腾白嫩挺翘的臀瓣，撞得臀尖都开始泛红，又被他挪下去的那只手不时揉捏着，像是要掐出汁来。

 

孔二狗顾念沈腾是第一次，控制着没有立刻蛮力作乱，只是不断地在插干间调整轻微的角度寻找他的敏感点，过分紧致的甬道逐渐被他干得顺滑柔软，让他感觉到沈腾的身体在一点点被他凿开，不断随着他的进入而反射性地动着腰，喉咙里溢出轻软的呻吟。

 

孔二狗的动作时而轻柔时而紧促，硬挺的性器反复探寻着往里深入，磨得内壁阵阵发麻，直到顶上了一处微微凸起的软肉，沈腾几乎是抑制不住地发出一声拖长了声调又夹杂着哭腔的呻咛，内里酸软发胀，连腰都酥软了，打着颤失去了力气。孔二狗知道找到了那一点，又将他两条细白的长腿压开折起，开始直照着那一点大肆猛攻。

“啊啊…那里、唔……”像是被拨动了什么隐秘的开关一样，沈腾被这陌生的快感刺激得大脑混沌着刷白，双腿无力地挂在他臂弯胸口起起伏伏地急喘，被粗长的性器撑得薄嫩的内壁颤抖着箍得更紧，随着反复的抽送开始溢出汁水，被密集贯穿的敏感点又爽又痛，仿佛第一次尝到交合的乐处，驱使他的身体不自觉地贴紧着孔二狗迎合他的插干，喉咙里溢出甜腻的叫声。

 

最初被进入时的痛楚已经被快感蒸发得片甲不留，沈腾的双手从他肩膀垂落下来，又迷迷蒙蒙地把手指伸进自己嘴里虚咬着，双眼迷离而含着湿漉漉的春情，被他干得舒服得脸都红透了，随着他的动作一声声软软地呻吟着，敏感的内壁不住地收缩绞紧。

那像是故意在夹他的反应令孔二狗不断地气血上涌，一边继续加快深重的顶撞一边压着他俯下身来伸手揉捏他的胸口，低下头用唇舌吸吮舔弄着一边小小的乳尖一边用手指刮擦捏弄着另一边，只要下面那敏感的甬道反射性地一吸他，他就加重动作的同时吸咬一下那软嫩的乳尖，上下夹击之下刺激得沈腾双腿打着颤虚软得挂不住，从他腰上滑下来敞开在他身侧，咬着手指含混不清地细声呜呜着，内壁却一下下把那凶猛的肉刃缠咬得更热情紧促了。

孔二狗的鼻息都因而粗粝起来，揉捏着已然涨红挺立的乳尖开始大开大合地狂抽猛送，柔嫩的内里淌出更多的体液，在激烈的抽插间不断被拍击得飞溅起来。

 

“二狗…啊啊——”沈腾被他密不透风的猛攻干得几欲恍惚，酥爽酸麻的电流瞬间刷遍全身，刺激得他哭腔哭调地叫起来，反射性地弓起腰，浑身紧绷，连内里也猛地收缩如同死死咬紧了，绞得孔二狗得需要更加猛力才能破开那层层阻拦他的穴肉，挤进后猛地一撞那处软肉，沈腾一下子直着眼睛尖叫了一声被他插得射了出来，柔顺的甬道烫得快要融化，几乎与之同时从内里涌出一股股淫浪的体液，多到火热的巨物都无法将它们完全堵住，硬是从他们紧紧相连的缝隙中淌了出来。

 

孔二狗被他内里的高潮刺激得额角青筋都凸显出来，咬牙从那阵阵痉挛着紧吸着他的穴道中缓慢拖出一截又重重朝着穴心猛撞，将被双重高潮弄得恍惚不清的沈腾干得浑身虚软，擦着酸麻发胀的敏感点直入最深处射了出来，积攒过多的热液一股股浓郁地射入进去，狭小的甬道几乎要被灌得含不住，在他终于射完慢慢抽出来之后，一直源源不断地往外淌出精水。

 

孔二狗撑着身体喘了一会儿平复自己过速的心跳，看着沈腾软软地陷在床褥里虚脱迷蒙的模样，一只手探下去帮他按揉后腰都先摸到一手湿滑的体液。他低下头亲亲沈腾红润微张的嘴唇，磨蹭着侧过去用舌尖逗弄了一下他红得发烫的耳垂，低声问：“舒服不舒服？”

沈腾像是被他蹭得慢慢清醒了一些，脸又更红了，眨掉睫毛上的雾气微微偏过头不出声。孔二狗便把揉着他后腰的手沿着他的腿根挪回来，手指抵着还在微微开合着的穴口打转，指腹不断磨蹭着那酸软的小口，轻轻抵住边缘一按，大量的体液就淌了出来，顺着他的手指直淌到手腕才随着重力滴滴答答流到床单上。这让他忍不住笑了起来，贴着沈腾的侧颈留下一个吻痕才继续道：“你这里都舒服得泛滥成灾了。”

没等孔二狗再说出下一句，沈腾就忽然抬起胳膊用力圈住他的脖子让他埋头紧紧贴在自己颈窝，以免被他看到自己羞恼欲绝的神色。

 

孔二狗呼吸着他身上温暖的味道，感觉到他还不甚平稳的呼吸拂过自己的耳廓，下身心猿意马地弹动了一下，抵着他的腿间重新恢复了骇人的硬度。

沈腾显然也立刻感觉到了，慌忙放开他软绵绵地往外推了推，孔二狗一得以抬起头就看到他脸颊再次浮现出更明显的可疑的潮红，闪躲着眼神不知道往哪儿看，于是拎起他一条小腿重新拉开，往前一挺身再次插入了那还在淌着精水的柔软穴道，挺动之下操干得十分顺滑，顶得沈腾双手扯住了身下的床单，还有些失力的双腿反射性地如同藤蔓一样重新攀在了他身上。

孔二狗于是一手轻抚着他的腿一手伸过去勾起他的后脑勺压向自己，沈腾柔顺地由着他的手劲仰起头与他唇舌相贴，绵绵密密地交换了一个有些漫长的吻。

辗转之中孔二狗贴着他的嘴唇蛊惑似地说：“我想听你告诉我，舒服吗？”

沈腾错开脸埋头在他肩膀上不清不楚地轻哼着喘息，想要假装听不到。孔二狗翘起嘴角揽着他放慢了动作，徐徐地挺动着，插干的动作明显缓了下来，只用硬硕的肉冠在洞口浅浅地磨蹭着进出，引得内壁刚要缠裹住进入的肉棒热情吸吮就被完全抽离，内里逐渐变得麻痒难耐，空虚得要命，驱使他开始不自觉地去贴紧孔二狗，本能地动着腰想去迎合那不肯真正满足他的性器，渴望被完整深狠地进入，甚至渴望他能粗暴一点，快些慰藉这混乱的情欲，“唔…二狗…快点、进来……”

孔二狗忍不住笑出来，捏着他的后颈拉起他的脑袋，额头抵着额头近距离看着他慌乱羞赧的神情，然后亲了一下他的鼻尖，嘴上开始耍起流氓来：“第一次开荤就馋成这样，你这个小骚货。”

听得沈腾连忙将他的脸用力推开，推得自己也随着惯性倒回床上，不知为什么只感觉自己羞耻得没脸见人了，慌忙抬起两只手捂住了自己的眼睛。

孔二狗看着他放弃负隅顽抗似的干起了掩耳盗铃的蠢事，只觉得可爱得让人心甜，一只手掌揉了揉他软软的白肚皮干脆不动了，也不说别的，就安静地看着他。

果然静默了没一会儿沈腾就实在挨不住了，捂着眼睛自暴自弃地撇着嘴，虎牙都亮了出来，声音却还是很没底气的又轻又细，还带着颤音儿：“舒服……”

孔二狗假装没听清：“啊？”

“舒服，舒服，唔…快一点……”被吻得红润饱满的嘴唇颤了颤，又认命似的吐出轻得快要听不见的下一句，“求你了……”

 

孔二狗像是被他一箭穿透靶心，兀自低声骂了一句操一把将他的腰拎了起来猛地干进去，在驯服的穴道里畅通无阻地大开大合，来势凶猛地越插越快，越操越深。

“啊啊——”沈腾的身体在这狂乱的抽插和撞击中不住地发着抖，内壁却好像仍不满足似的不断缠裹着在里面凶狠操弄的性器，“呜二狗…那里…用力……”

孔二狗被他绞得眼睛都充血了，猛力地搅着穴内泛滥的淫水疯狂地插干，密集地撞着那已经肿胀酸麻的敏感点，很快操得沈腾再也顾不上假装鸵鸟，剧烈的快感排山倒海地袭来，刺激得他脑子里一片空白，完全忘了今夕何夕，双手落下去只会在床单上无力地乱挥，嘴里无意识地呻吟着求饶：“太快了…呜我…受不了……啊啊……”

“是吗？”孔二狗也不想那么快就缴械，于是又十分体贴地控制着慢下来，换了个节奏深深浅浅地干着那处敏感的软肉，埋下头不时亲吻着他白嫩的胸脯，吮得那娇小可爱的两点红得像新熟透的果实。

 

沈腾总算得以喘息，软软地动了一下腰哼出拖长的调子，又甜又软得像撒娇一样。孔二狗于是搂着他的腰将他轻轻一提，摆弄成侧躺的姿势，自己贴在他身后托起他一条腿架在臂弯，阴茎从后面挤进他体内。

这个姿势让粗长的硬物轻而易举地就顶中了穴心最敏感娇嫩的那一点，激得沈腾又大声地叫了起来，反手攀住孔二狗那只胳膊，想乱动着往前逃开，却被孔二狗用力制住无法动弹，阴茎在甬道里不容置疑地顶着敏感点反复戳刺。

“呜…啊…不要、不要弄那里……”沈腾被他顶得眼泪直往下掉，像是被快感冲击得脑子都要烧沸了，开始不断哭着哀叫起来。

孔二狗低头亲着他脸上的泪珠，“那弄哪里？”说着更用力地把性器胀大的顶端刺得更深，在最里面不断徘徊着插弄。

“啊不…不行…我受不了…啊……”沈腾泪眼模糊地不住哀求着，又茫然无措地像小孩一样把手指塞进嘴里含住，像是想要抵挡这汹涌的快感，孔二狗看着他意乱情迷的漂亮脸蛋，立时重拾了速度猛烈地插干起来，直操得沈腾头晕目眩，连哭声都断断续续不成调，只能随着他的动作时有时无地呻吟着，交合间那温顺吞吃着他性器的穴口被坚硬的肉刃一再贯穿，干得充血般艳红，像是害怕又舒爽极了似的颤抖着，早已经湿得一塌糊涂，原本透明的体液都被捣成了乳白的细沫。

 

沈腾胡乱地弱声哭叫着，无助地承受着身后猛烈的撞击，很快就被他干得又高潮了一次，一瞬之间孔二狗只觉得阴茎被他的内壁死死咬住，顶端胀大的肉冠被黏腻的汁水一股一股地浇着，激得他额头也出了一层细密的汗，眼皮也跟着跳了一下，继续极具节奏地猛烈插干进去，把高潮后痉挛发颤的脆弱的穴道操得水声四溢。

 

沈腾在这阵高潮里浑身震颤，呜呜咽咽地啜泣着，被眼泪糊得眼前什么也看不清。孔二狗终于慢下来让他缓了缓，挨着两人连接的部分摸着他直淌水的柔软穴口，贴着他耳朵后面问：“明明这么贪吃，这么快就不行了吗？”

沈腾也顾不得他的调侃了，抽着鼻子哭腔哭调地嗯了一声，挂在他臂弯的腿还在无力地发着颤，可怜兮兮地随着呼吸一晃一晃。

孔二狗还没有射，但沈腾高潮时涌出的体液比他预料的还多，深埋着的性器被兜头浇了个爽，让他不得不着意把持着精关，慢慢拖出穴口时刻意一路摩擦着，引得内里敏感的穴肉不自觉地颤抖着仍然反射性地吸吮着他的性器，直到完全撤出才让堵在体内的汁液紧跟着汩汩流了出来。

孔二狗撑起身重新将沈腾翻成平躺，拉出他含在嘴里的手指亲了亲他的手背，挺身重新滑进那湿热的小口，在他高潮还未散去的余韵中只照着那肿痛酥爽的敏感点猛顶，顺手轻轻拍打了一下他的臀瓣，转而扣住他虚软的大腿研磨着穴心，骤然加剧的抽插带起过载的快感把沈腾刺激得神志不清起来，微微张着嘴眼神涣散，连呻吟都不会了。

 

“不是刚才还叫我快一点，怎么说话不算话了呢？”孔二狗说着又揉捏了一把他的胸脯，只是沈腾已经被他干得陷进了情欲的漩涡，全身心都仿佛沉溺其中了一般，孔二狗的声音此刻对他来说都像是隔着什么似的远远的蒙蒙的并不真实。

 

孔二狗看着他那完全虚脱的模样，头发已经在激烈的性事中被汗湿透，凌乱地盖着他的额头，孔二狗继续着身下不容置疑的节奏，着魔似的紧盯着沈腾那眉眼含春情欲迷蒙的脸，忍不住用手指轻轻拨开贴在他前额的湿发，俯身亲了他一口，一把将他抱起来面对面落入自己怀中。

 

“啊……”沈腾像是被这体位突变的一下顶入撞回了魂，耸动的性器在身体的重力作用下一个劲儿地擦过敏感点撞进更深处，浑身软得支持不住直想往回倒，而孔二狗扣着他的腰将他抓得稳稳的，不断将他顶得起起伏伏。

身体最深处被坚硬的巨物反复猛干着，酥麻又爽痛的感觉从那一处传遍全身，沈腾腿软得不像话，浑身哪里都不像是自己的了，颤悠悠地趴倒在孔二狗的肩膀上，哭腔哭调地呜咽着：“太深了…呜…会坏……”

“不会的，”孔二狗的语调是轻柔的安抚，下身的动作却毫无停滞地持续撞击着，“会让你更爽的，乖……”

“嗯…呜……”那是一种仿佛快要超出阈值的快感，沈腾迷迷糊糊地贴着他，喉咙里发出无意识的轻喃，“嗯…好舒服…啊…快……”

沈腾蜷曲的手指随着他的动作无力地划过他的背，满脸红透的情潮，连身体原本白皙的肤色也泛起了粉红，迷蒙间坦白得可爱而致命，“啊…操我…二狗…快……”

“快什么？”

“快…唔…射……”

孔二狗控制着喘息忍耐着，低头看着那些在交合过程中飞溅出来的汁水，一下紧似一下地碾动着顶进穴心，错觉快要将他整个人捅穿，插得那不住翕动的穴口像是已经要含不住他的性器，无助地任由他捣弄，已经被他彻底操开至极限的身体温顺又柔软，熨帖至极，粗硬的阴茎在艳红的穴肉中进进出出，带动下身激烈拍打着早已一片通红的臀瓣。孔二狗于是加紧于最后的冲刺，掐着沈腾细嫩的皮肉用尽全力地炮火全开，又持续猛攻了几十下后快感急剧攀升，那热切的穴道像是已经被他操熟了似的几乎同时将他的肉冠紧紧吮住了，一阵快意由小腹直窜头顶，浓白的精液霎时喷射在甬道深处，烫得沈腾浑身发抖，剧烈地痉挛，夹在两人之间的性器也颤动着吐出了精水，几乎眼前立时一片昏花交错险些直接昏倒在孔二狗的肩头。

 

从凌晨的后半夜到天蒙蒙亮，他们几乎没有停下过，沈腾已经完全任他为所欲为了，在彻底模糊了时间的意乱情迷中被他干得不知高潮了多少次。直到意识到天快要大亮时孔二狗才结束这一切，想着在走之前帮他清理干净照顾妥帖，而越是不舍越是容易擦枪走火，连进了浴室都忍不住继续纠缠不休。

大概是因为不太清醒，沈腾在临近离别之际忽然变得像是个青春期情窦初开的小孩一样缺乏安全感，迷迷糊糊地抱着他的脖子不撒手，孔二狗不断地亲吻着他，觉得窝心又有些酸涩，直到清洗完抱着他走出浴室，抽掉折腾了半宿沾湿的床单一起躺回床上，搂他在怀里直到轻声哄着睡着了才小心翼翼地起身下来穿衣服收拾行李。

 

这次沈腾不能送他去火车站了，临走之前他在床边坐了一会儿，出神地看着沈腾沉静的睡脸，最后俯身亲了他一下，一步三回头地走出了门。


End file.
